1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to compressor mounting, and in particular, to a unique system for and method of mounting compressors in the base pans of window air conditioner units, condenser split air conditioning systems, and other types of air conditioner systems, and selected refrigerant coolers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The compressors of window air conditioning units, condenser split air conditioning systems, etc., are presently mounted to base pans using grommets and various fastening devices such as weld bolts, shoulder bolts, sleeve-bolt assemblies. These prior art fastening devices require welding through the base pan or driving down through the base pan. Presently, there are over 50 varieties of grommets and numerous bolt mount methods in use in the air conditioner condenser manufacturing companies.
None of known prior art fastening devices or methods, either singly or in combination, disclose or suggest the present invention. In general, nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests a fastening system or method that mounts a compressor to a base pan by driving a bolt up through the base pan.
The present invention provides a system for mounting a machine such as an air conditioner compressor or the like to a base such as a base pan of an air conditioner, etc. The system of the present invention includes a grommet for attachment to the machine, a mounting bolt for extending up through the base and the grommet, and a push nut for attachment to the mounting bolt to secure the grommet to the mounting bolt and to the base pan. The method of the present invention includes the steps of extending the shaft of a mounting bolt up through the base, attaching the machine to a grommet, then setting the grommet over the distal end of the shaft of the mounting bolt, then pushing a push nut onto the distal end of the shaft of the mounting bolt.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved system for and method of mounting an air conditioner compressor to a base pan, etc.
It is anticipated that the present invention could be used in any cooling device now being manufactured.
While the present invention combines a little of present and past fastening devices such as weld bolts, shoulder bolts, sleeve-bolt assemblies, some welding through the base pan and some driving down through the base pan, one object of the present invention is to provide a system that makes sleeves, shoulder bolts, and welding of weld bolts obsolete in the mounting of air conditioning compressors, and permits the use of pre-painted sheet metal, which can result in economic savings in welding and painting equipment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting bolt that is a combination threaded or knurled bolt and stud, and that is threaded or pushed up-through an extruded hole in a base pan.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a mounting bolt having serrations and/or seal rings under the bolt head to prevent thread stripout and water leaks in window unit base pans, using the splash cooling reservoir in the pan.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a mounting bolt in a standard length to fit many compressor sizes from 1 ton through 5 tons.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rubber grommet isolator between the compressor and the mounting bolt, and a push nut for setting on the stud portion of the bolt on top of the grommet, after the compressor is set in place on the grommet and the grommet is set on the stud portion of the bolt, to keep the compressor secure in place.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting method that can be marketed as a system consisting of a bolt-stud, a rubber grommet isolator, and a push nut, all being provided by one vendor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cost reduction goal of 25% over present compressor mounting systems and methods.
Another object of the present invention is to provide standardization of bolt and grommet design and sizes, with one bolt-stud fitting all compressors from 1 ton through 5 ton and possibly larger, and with three sizes of grommets satisfying the needs of all major air conditioner manufactures. Thus, another object of the present invention is to allow inventories to be reduced, eliminate stock outages, reduce manufacturing and component costs, and improve performance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting bolt having a reduced diameter from previous mount bolts, and having a universal or standard length.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a grommet having a universal or standard height, regardless of diameter or indentation hardness (durometer) range, and a peculiar inner bore that tapers from the bottom of the grommet to allow the grommet to slide down over the mount bolt with ease and no interruption or xe2x80x9chang upxe2x80x9d between bolt and grommet inner bore while the assembly is being completed on the manufacturing plant floor, and that does not grip or surround the mount bolt over the full height of the grommet bore. This relief from grommet inner bore full contact with the mount bolt reduces the possibilities of vibration sound transfer or noise levels.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting system that allows all compressor lines, tubes, and attachments to be dimensionally identical for compressors by locating the mount foot in the same position (height) on all compressors up to 5 ton capacity, with one mounting bolt size and length accepting all compressors up to 5 ton capacity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting system having a bolt engagement method with the bolt head locking into the underside of the base pan to provide absolute, positive thread or knurl engagement with no possibility of the bolt thread or knurl ever stripping out of the base, or loosening.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a air conditioner compressor mounting system that allows base pans to be formed out of thinner material than prior art mounting systems, and out of prepainted sheet metal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting system including a mounting bolt with shaft or shank having an unthreaded distal end, a grommet for being merely pushed over the unthreaded distal end of the bolt shaft, and a push nut for being pushed over the unthreaded distal end of the bolt shaft on top of the grommet to allow for easy assembly thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a mounting system which allows easy service work and compressor replacement by merely cutting the push nut with one cut of side clipping pliers, and lifting the compressor off the unthreaded distal end of the bolt shaft, and using a new push nut to replace the compressor, without danger of stripping bolt threads out of the base pan hole and without having to replace bolts and nuts with removing and/or replacing compressors.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a mounting system in which the push nut is a common, in stock item that any serviceperson can remove with side cutter pliers, and obtain a new replacement part from hardware or industrial supply houses.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a mounting system having a push nut with 100-300 pounds strip off torque per stud and minimal 14-25 pound push on by hand, on the manufacturing assembly line.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a mounting system having a push nut which will pass any drop test and vibration test performed to assure positive compressor containment during transportation to market.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a mounting system having a push nut which will allow hand pressure installation down on top of the grommet in the manufacturing process, and still not interfere with sound deadening or allow sound transmission through the isolator grommet due to the spring steel form of the push nut.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a mounting system having three grommet sizes to provide three durometer ranges, with all dimensions of the three different size grommets being identical except for the body diameter which increases by xe2x85x9 inch (0.3175 centimeters) between sizes, and physical characteristics such as a peculiar inner bore design and formed cap relief for aiding installation as described herein.